Easter Surprise
by KiraAlexxa23
Summary: All Marik wants is a friendly Easter egg hunt. Bakura wants nothing to do with him. But, one egg might change all that.


Easter Surprise

A BakuraxMarik (Thiefshipping) One Shot

Easter morning. If only someone could kill Bakura on the spot. This was one of the most happiest holidays there was. Not to mention it was also one of the colorful. Two things he absolutely despised.

If there was a plus side to this, it was that Ryou was gone. He left for a week to spend time with his extended family in England. So, he could do anything he wanted without getting into trouble.

The white haired male finally decided to get himself out of bed. He was only wearing his boxers. What? No one could see him. He could even run around naked if he wanted to. Which he wasn't planning on doing... Today at least.

He was still tired from the night before. He didn't go to sleep till 5 in the morning because he had to see his Hikari off. Maybe he should go back to bed and sleep the day away.

That plan was ruined when a knock came to the door. Who the hell was that? He quickly threw on his tight jeans and ran downstairs. Screw wearing shirts! Whoever it was could survive seeing his abs.

He reached for the doorknob and opened the door. He wished he would have ignored the knock. There stood Marik in the holiday spirit, complete with bunny ears in his head and an Easter basket in hand. "Marik, what the bloody hell are you doing here!"

The Egyptian gave him a hug. Bakura politely shoved him off. "Oh Bakura, it's so nice to see you this Easter."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Oh yeah." Marik held up his Easter basket. "I want you to go Easter egg hunting with me!"

Bakura gave him an annoyed stare. "Are you serious right now?"

"Of course I am."

He sighed and started back up the stairs. This was ridiculous. Marik began to follow him and yelled, "What are you going!"

"To bed. You're out of your bloody mind to think I would do something that stupid!"

Marik pouted. He was getting shot down by a cranky Brit. He hugged Bakura from behind. He was warm and his stomach felt nice against his arms.

Bakura was about to throw him down the stairs. And then maybe stab him. That would be fun. "Marik, get off me!"

He squeezed him tighter. "No! Not until you come with me!"

Bakura wasn't in the mood to argue. He was irritated and sleepy. "Fine, I'll go! You better leave me alone after this though!"

Marik released him and smiled. "I promise."

After Bakura reluctantly putting on his blue and white shirt and black coat, the duo made their way to a open field. Tiny eggs sparkled in the sunlight. Marik smiled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Bakura crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, I wouldn't describe this as fun. But, whatever bloody works for you."

Marik got into running position. Bakura couldn't help but notice how nice his behind looked in his black jeans. "Ready Bakura?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

"Go!" Marik ran off, finding eggs left and right. Bakura wandered slowly around the field. He would occasionally glance over at Marik, secretly finding him cute in those rabbit ears.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the one egg he actually wanted. It was black with bright red splashes on it. It was worthy to be in his possession.

He grabbed the black straw basket Marik had gave him and headed for the egg. He could see Marik running it too. He was so much closer though. He was going to snatch it first.

That was until he tripped over a rock. "Bloody freaking hell!"

He saw Marik grab the egg and jump for joy. "I got all the eggs! I win!"

Bakura picked himself off the ground and walked over to Marik. He held out his hand. "Give me that egg!"

"No! I found it first!"

He moved closer. "I'll say this nicely one more time. Hand over the bloody egg!"

"Make me!"

That was the last straw. Between his slight sexual frustration and his boiling angry, he couldn't take it anymore. He pinned Marik to the ground and kissed him roughly.

Marik didn't know what to think. Here was Bakura sticking his tongue down his throat. Over an egg! But, he couldn't help but enjoy it. Bakura was a sexy man and taking complete control. He liked it.

Bakura parted his lips from Marik's, out of breath. "The egg. Give it here."

Marik was panting from lack of breath. He wanted more. "No."

Bakura began to kiss his neck. He could hear Marik's soft moans. It made him aroused more than any time of his life. Plus, Ryou was gone. He needed a little pleasure.

But, he had a goal in mind. That damn egg. He started inching his hand toward the egg in Marik's hand. But, Marik was smart. He rolled the egg out of his hand farther down the field.

"Bastard!" Bakura leaped up and chased after the egg. And thank God he got it! He held it up like he won the Puzzle. Greatest Easter Ever.

Marik wasn't giving up though. He knew a secret Ryou told him a while back. He snuck up behind him and tickled him under his armpits. Laughter roared from Bakura and he dropped the black egg. Marik stopped what he was doing and caught the egg and ran off.

Bakura growled in anger. This fool was outsmarting him! He chased after him, determined to steal back that egg. He grabbed Marik by the back of his pants and pulled him close.

A realization came over him in that moment. He didn't really want this egg. He wanted Marik. Nothing else. He took the egg from him and threw it on the ground. It splattered on the ground. He turned Marik around and placed a hand on his hip. "Come here."

He ran his other hand through his blonde hair as he pulled him in for an intense kiss.

That's how the rest of their Easter went. And when they went back to Bakura's and Ryou called to check on him, he simply said, "Oh nothing. Just having a little fun." In the background, he heard Marik's soft laughter.


End file.
